


No Time Like Now

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2018 [28]
Category: Blood-C, CLAMP - Works
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Beginnings, Canon - Movie, Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Love, One Shot, Reunions, Short One Shot, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Such warmth was familiar, to who she was before.





	No Time Like Now

"I just want to let you know," Mana said, breaking the quiet between her and Saya. "Even after all that you've done, I-I forgive you." She shifted herself to the girl next to her, as they sat in the dark room. She threaded her hand into Saya's.

"You do. Even after that…" Saya muttered, almost incredulous, eyeing her hands with Mana's. Such warmth was familiar, to who she was before. Everything she knew rebelled against the gesture, but she couldn't resist accepting the closeness, the precious feeling.

"I do," Mana replied, pensively looking at Saya. "I really do. We just have to accept what happened, especially in the past, and we can move past it. I think that  _we_  can do it together, just you and me."

Saya looked upon Mana, her eyes reflecting in the other girl's hopeful ones. Her eyes were tinged with a sadness that she couldn't bear to look at, not again. She leaned in and tugged Mana close, the space between them like gossamer. Mana breathed softly, hitching, her eyes glittering in the moonlight.

She nodded, a shiver running through her. "Yes, I can try. Only with you, Mana." She then wound her arms around Mana, her body shaking in a muted happiness, holding her close.

"Likewise, Saya," Mana murmured, leaning in closer to Saya before capturing her lips in a kiss. They both knew, finally, that they weren't alone anymore, and there was no time like now for them, to begin again.


End file.
